User talk:CoolBakugan
Hi, I am SubterraAce, feel free to ask any questions.You just got pwned!!! (So did I) (talk) 05:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Please Quit. Spamming Articles. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 09:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Name's TooNBaku but call me Anubias. If you want to talk about anything, you're welcome to my talk page and let's see if you're all what you look like. Anubias 13:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But just don't get in my way. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 07:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) hey do you want to trade dna code bakugan?Lordphantom (talk) 13:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Greetings, my friend Hi, my man. My username it's LedaMarie, but u can call me Leda. I see in ur profile page that u liked the return of Spectra Phantom in MS; well, I like it, too. He's one of my favorites characters in the whole Bakugan series alongside Dan Kuso, Mira Ckay, Fabia Sheen, Alice Gehabich and others. What's the best part of Ep 15 and Ep 16 (just if u saw the both one)? Nice 2 meet u, my friend. LedaMarie (talk) 02:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Warning Do not create unneeded pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 06:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok, you're still learning. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikia isn't like Facebook, you can't "Friend" anyone here. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. Do not just press the edit button then the publish button without making an edit. That is called spam. This is strike 1. If you do it again I will get an admin. Stop the spam dude. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 10:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Place all of the things you want to put on there (that aren't opinions) and then save. Good luck on editing. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 10:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Go onto a page and under the place where it shows the recent edits there's an upload a photo button. Click on it and press the browse button and then find your picture, click on it, then you're done. To upload it onto a page, just press the Add A Photo icon four things away from the template sign. To edit a gallery, just press the Edit This Gallery button. Then upload your photo. Remember only upload one photo. I've got business to take care of right now so I'll be back. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 10:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) wanna trade dna codes?/Lordphantom (talk) 11:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Just to let you know Hey there, I am zachattack31. I just wanted to give you a head's up on something. You cannot comment on blogs that are 15 days or older. It violates one of the policies here (do not remember which one). I just wanted to let you know before you got a warning from the admins.Zachattack31 (talk) 11:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) 15th episode experience Hi, Cool. I know this an accord question but I want 2 do this 4u: how do u feel the experience before and after the episode 15 of MS? How u watched Spectra in the same one? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude. Stop putting pointless and incorrect pictures on pages. You have been doing it for a bit now, so this is your first and final warning. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ]]CRIME SCENE! 02:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) U watched, u watched? Yup, yup, yup? Hey Cool, I just want 2 know if u watched the 2 episodes where Spectra Phantom appears in MS... Last night, me and Drago1274 have a great conversation and I coudn't invite u cuz you're disconnect. Well, I waitin 4 ur answer, my friend. See u later. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's me Toon. Nice to see you edting. How's it going? [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 13:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I was blocked Last night, my count was blocked because of AOH. I didn't do anything bad but I coudn't edit any page or sendin somme messages 2 any users like u. I received a punishment but I don't know what happend, my friend. Luckily, the punishment was 4 only one day and finally, I'm free. u know about this? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: AOH No need to ask, he already gave a reason. --I never read it because it was BORING. 03:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hm Yeah I guess you could say that... [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]]''' and guess what’s inside it!''' 16:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hi Whats up? Drakusgal231 22:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC)